justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit The Road Jack
|artist = (Charles Percy) |dg = / (Classic) / / (Line Dance Version) |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Line Dance Version) |alt=Line Dance Version |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) April 6th, 2017 (JDU) Line Dance Version May 6th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) (Line Dance on JDU 2017) |pc = / (Classic) / / (Line Dance) |gc = /Pink (Classic) Viking/Brownish Pink (Classic Beta) Dark Red/ / |lc = Maroon (Classic) Orange (Line Dance Version) |year = 1961 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |nowc = HitTheRoad |perf = Classic Nazareth Gersant (P1) Shirley Domoison (P2) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Line Dance) |pictos = 62 (Classic) 68 (Line Dance Version) |audio = }}"Hit The Road Jack" by (covered in-game by Charles Percy) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a chubby man with black hair, black mustache and black rimmed glasses. wearing a beige 1880's style jumpsuit pajamas with a brown shirt underneath, complete with a black bow tie. He also wears a pair of magenta socks, and a blue glove. 'P2' P2 'is a woman with black hair wearing a brown and magenta 1880s style night gown with a pink corset, along with magenta socks, and brown boots. She has a very light rose colored glove. hittheroad_coach_1_big.png|P1 hittheroad_coach_2_big.png|P2 Line Dance Version 'P1 P1 is a man. He wears a blue shirt, a cowboy hat, and a pair of yellow pants, and a pair of dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is a brunette woman. She wears a cowboy hat, a pink dress, and a yellow vest and a pair of brown boots. P3 P3 is also a man. He wears a brown colored cowboy hat, a red coat over a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Hittheroadalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Hittheroadalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Hittheroadalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic Firstly, the title "Hit The Road Jack" appears in the style of a silent film. The routine takes place within a bedroom that is in a sepia-tone with static effects, similar to an old television set. Then, "The End" shows up. The whole routine is in a lower frame rate to give the feeling of an old film. Line Dance Version The background contains a village at night and there is some fire around it. There are also unplayable backup dancers copying the playable dancers. There is also some lights around the village. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, lift your right leg and lift both arms as if to be attacked. P2, make a semicircle with both arms as if to say'' Stop!'' HTRJ GM P.png|All Gold Moves HTRJ GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Line Dance Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Line Dance Version routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: 'Spread your arms quickly while lifting up your left leg when "What you say?" is heard. '''Gold Move 3: '''Touch your hat like a cowboy. HRJ1.png|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Jacklinegm124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game HRJ2.png|Gold Move 3 Jacklinegm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Original * Hurricane Trivia * At a total duration of only 2:04, this is the shortest song in Just Dance 2016. * The artist name, Charles Percy, is a pseudonym combining the last and first names of Ray Charles and Percy Mayfield, the original song's singer and writer, respectively. * P1's facial design resembles that of Isidora. * Points are worth more in the Line Dance Version routine. * This is the second routine to feature a line dance as the alternate routine. It was preceded by Jailhouse Rock. **However, this is the first Line Dance where the coaches are playable as individuals instead of all three at once. *This song has the lowest amount of pictograms in the game: 62 (18 unique). *This is the only song in Just Dance 2016 to be released in the 20th century and has an alternate routine. * In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection menu, P2's glove is brown instead of magenta. Gallery Game Files HitTheRoad.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' HitTheRoadALT.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' (Line Dance) Hittheroad cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2016 album coach Hittheroadalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Line Dance's Just Dance 2016 album coach tex1_64x64_m_a9c91da77753125b_14.png|Original Menu bkg (7th Gen) Hittheroad cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Hittheroadalt cover@2x.jpg|Line Dance's Just Dance Now cover 263.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Golden_Hit the Road Jack.png|Classic's golden avatar Diamond_Hit the Road Jack.png|Classic's diamond avatar HitTheAlt.png|Line Dance (P3)'s avatar 200300.png|Line Dance (P3)'s golden avatar 300300.png|Line Dance (P3)'s diamond avatar hit the road pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) hittheroadalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Line Dance) HitTheRoad background.png|Background Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-28.jpg|''Hit The Road Jack'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-33.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Hittheroadalt load.png|Line Dance's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-32-39.jpg|Classic's oach selection screen Hittheroadalt coachmenu.png|Line Dance's coach selection screen Hittheroadjack_jd2016.png|Gameplay (Classic) Cowboy Thing-0.png|Gameplay (Line Dance) Others jd2016 hittheroad conceptart.jpg|Classic concept art Captura de pantalla (14).png|Classic coaches Videos Official Audio Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack (Original) Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy - Official US Charles Percy - Hit The Road Jack Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Gameplays '''Classic Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Hit The Road Jack by Charles Percy 5 stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Hit The Road Jack 5 stars Hit The Road Jack - Just Dance 2018 'Line Dance Version' Just Dance 2016 - Hit The Road Jack (ALTERNATE) - 5 stars Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Hit The Road Jack (Alternate) by Charles Percy Hit The Road Jack (Line Dance Version) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation it:Hit The Road Jack Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Nazareth Gersant Category:Cutscenes